Best Friends
by lovinandrew
Summary: Little Joe's best friend Daniel wants revenge and Adam pays the price.


**BEST**

**FRIENDS**

**Author: **lovinandrew

**Summary: **Little Joe's best friend Daniel wants revenge and Adam pays the price.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights

**

* * *

**

BEST FRIENDS

He didn't know how many times in the past two weeks that he'd been caught to go into town for supplies. Hoss or Little Joe always had something important to do or they disappeared just at the right moment, Adam was going to get even with those two. He sighed and put the last of the supplies in the wagon then decided to have a drink before heading off home. On his way to the saloon Adam spotted Daniel. Daniel was Joe's best friend since school day's and Joe had been looking for him the last two weeks, so Adam headed across the street towards him when Daniel changed direction and headed down the lane next to the bank. Adam found it funny that Daniel would go there knowing it wasn't his business. But being Joe's best friend Adam followed him down there anyway. He saw Daniel meet up with two other men so he hid under the stair well because he had a funny feeling about the meeting.

"Is it all set, did you get all the stuff," Daniel asked the two men.

"Of course it's all set and the stuff is back in my room," The dark haired man said.

"Well just be careful and try not to get me involved yet," Daniel said frowning.

"Yeah sure, but tell me one thing why are you doing this to him of all people," The other man asked.

"Why? Because all these years I've had to put up with Mr High and Mighty. He wasn't my friend he just wanted to use me just like the other's. Well here's my chance to make it big and he's going to help me whether he want's to or not." Daniel said hotly.

The two men looked at one another then watched as Daniel walked back through the lane past Adam and back out into the street. When Adam himself looked back the two men had gone so went back to the street himself but couldn't see Daniel anywhere. So forgetting about his drink Adam headed back to the wagon and headed back home. On the way home Adam went over what he had heard and couldn't figure out what Daniel was up to but he knew one thing and that was it wasn't legal. So spurred his horses on wanting to talk to Joe about it and see if he knew what his friend was up to. What Adam didn't know was that Daniel had seen him come out of the lane after him and was intending to find out just what Adam had over heard. Adam rounded the corner and saw his Pa outside tending to his horse.

"Hello son did you get all the supplies?"

"Sure Pa ah have you seen Little Joe around?" Adam asked.

"About half an hour ago. He said he was going out to the east end fence line to check up on some strays why?" Ben asked looking up.

"No reason I just want to talk to him."

Ben looked at his son and knew something was up but he also knew it was between Adam and Joe, and if he wanted him to know or need his help he'd ask. Adam grabbed his horse and rode out to where Joe was and as Adam got off his horse Joe spied him and waved to him from under a tree. Adam walked up to him grinning.

"What are you doing out here?" Joe asked surprised.

"I came looking for you slacker," Adam said watching his brother eat.

"Now wait a minute Adam I was looking for those strays all morning. You know how hard I work," Joe said innocently.

"Yeah sure." Adam grinning as he reached for a cup.

All of a sudden Adam became serious looking at his brother and said, "Joe I've got to talk to you about your friend Daniel."

"Ok what's it all about," He asked noticing how serious his brother looked.

Adam explained to his brother what he had over heard in the lane. When he finished he waited for Joe to speak.

"So what do you think he was talking about?" Joe asked surprised at what he had just heard.

"I don't know but who ever it is that their talking about it seems that Daniel is out to get him. Don't you think you should have a talk with your friend?" Adam said wryly.

Joe got that look on his face like he always got when he thought his oldest brother was trying to tell him what to do

"I'll have a talk to him only because I think I need to." Joe said looking irritated.

"C'mon Joe I wasn't trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want to see Daniel do something he'll regret." He said seriously.

"Yeah I know Adam it's just I hate to see Daniel getting into something he shouldn't. You know yourself he's been part of the family", Joe said cooling down.

"I tell you what we'll go and talk to Pa and see what he thinks maybe he can help." Adam said encouragingly.

Joe nodded and with Adam's help they finished rounding up the strays then set off home. Along the way home Adam looked over at his brother and sighed to himself. Joe had such a temper at times and lately it only seemed to be when he tried to help him. Maybe he thought he was trying to run his life if only he realised that he only had his interests at heart, but every time he has tried to help him lately he thinks Adam is trying to take over his life. He tells himself that he'll keep his nose out of Joe's affairs but as soon as he sees Joe in trouble he finds himself trying to help and that's when the trouble starts. As they reached the ranch Adam told Joe to look for Pa while he put the horses away. Joe went inside and found his father relaxing besides the fire place.

"Pa could I talk to you about something?" Joe asked his father.

"Of course Little Joe what's it all about?" Ben asked pointing to the chair next to him.

Joe sat down and looked at his father. Whenever there was something wrong or he just needed to talk his father was always there to listen or give advice that was usually right. He was about to start when Adam came in and sat next to him and waited. Joe told his father what Adam had told him.

"Adam don't get me wrong but are you sure you over heard correctly?" Ben asked him.

"I'm sure Pa I could hear them talking as clearly as I can hear you." Adam said.

"Joe do you have any idea who he was talking about or what they were talking about?" Ben asked turning to face him.

"Sorry Pa I haven't seen Daniel in a while and was about to go and see him when Adam told me about what he had over heard."

"Well we don't really know what he was talking about. Even if he was talking about breaking the law we've go no proof, and unless you go sticking your noses in his business theirs nothing we can do about it. But Joe I'd advise you to keep an eye on him after all he is like part of the family." Ben advised his boys.

Nodding both boys went outside to do there chores when Joe turned and went into the barn and went to saddle his horse. Adam followed him in and had a feeling he knew what he was going to do.

"Joe do you really think you should go into town right now and see him. Just leave it a couple of days and I'll see what I can find out." Adam said walking up behind him.

"Adam I think I can deal with my best friends problems without your help." Joe said sarcastically.

"I only thought that you might be a bit close him being your friend and all." Adam said trying to be reasonable.

"Well brother I don't need your help. I am old enough to take care of myself and my friends so you just worry about yourself and your life." Joe said jumping on his horse about to ride out.

Adam became irritated at his brothers attitude and grabbed his reins. "I don't know why you lose your head every time I try to help but if you don't start to control your temper and talk to me with some respect in your voice , I'll have to show you how."

"Ok Adam I appreciate you telling me about this but I'll take it from here right?" Joe said and with that he dragged the reins off his brother kicked his horse and rode out of the barn.

Adam just stood there trying to calm down. He didn't understand why Joe got so angry when he tried to help. He acted so immature at times he wondered how his father could say he was an adult, and with that stormed out of the barn and went inside. Ben walked into the lounge room and found Adam sitting on the couch brooding.

"What's troubling you son?" Ben asked.

"It's nothing Pa." Adam said not looking at his father.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Little Joe are having problems again," Ben said looking directly at his son.

Adam looked at his father and grinned.

"Yeah your right but Pa it's getting worse. If I look like I'm going to give advise he snaps my head off." Adam said grimacing.

"Adam look at it from his point of view, ever since he was a young boy he's always had you and Hoss to look up to or to pick him up when he fell down or get him out of scrapes or fights. Now he's a young man he still feels he's got you two standing over him ready to do his fighting for him. Now he's not actually fighting you or Hoss, he's actually fighting with himself because he wants to look after himself but at the same time want's you and Hoss by his side as brother's should be. Now I'm not saying he's right in the way he's handling it but he's got to work this out for himself." Ben said trying to help his son understand.

"I understand all that but it seems that he takes exception more from me than he does Hoss." He said frowning.

"Adam your his oldest brother and as he's watched you grow up he sees you succeed at anything you do. Now when he try's to do things the way you do them he fails and he hasn't learnt yet that he must do things his own way before he succeeds, and then he will stop getting angry with you and himself." Ben told his son

"I understand Pa it's just going to be hard living with him until he does grow up." Adam said grinning.

"Don't worry Adam Joe will come about soon enough." Ben said convincingly.

Adam stood up and headed for the door. "Still I think I'll go to town and just watch over thing's."

Ben laughed at Adam as he went out the door. Truth enough Joe has been more bad tempered with Adam than Hoss. And sometimes he could grab Joe himself and shake him but as he told Adam he has to work this out for himself and the rest of them would have to be patient. Ben grabbed a coffee and sat down and thought over what the boys had told him. If it were true and Daniel was in some sort of trouble he just hoped Joe wasn't dragged into it. Then he looked towards the door and also hoped that Adam wasn't dragged into it because of Joe.

"Hey Joe come grab a seat and have a drink. Hey bar keep get me and my best buddy a drink." Daniel said spotting Joe as he walked through the saloon door.

"Daniel how you been haven't seen you for a while what have you been up to?" Joe asked sitting down.

"Nothing much why checking up on me or something?" He said looking serious.

"C'mon Dan you know me better than that. What's eating you?" Joe asked frowning.

"Nothing, nothing Joe don't listen to me I just rave on sometimes." He said looking down into his beer.

"It's ok Dan but the reason I was looking for you was that where having a party this Saturday night. Nothing special just a party to get everyone together and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Joe asked his friend.

"Sure Joe I haven't seen you or your family for awhile it will be just like old times. How are your Pa and brothers doing. Are they well?" Daniel asked giving Joe a sly look.

"Yeah everyone is doing fine they'll be really glad to see you."

"Hey I saw Adam in town late this morning. I went to say hello but he seemed in a hurry to follow someone down the lane next tot he bank," Daniel said watching Joe's face carefully.

"Oh really well he didn't mention anything to me about it." Joe said carefully.

"What's he doing lately got a girlfriend, getting married?"

"Oh he's to smart to get married besides who would have him." Joe joked then frowned at his friend. "Why all the interest in Adam?"

"Just curious." Daniel said and just as he said that Adam walked into the bar and went up and got a beer. Joe looked around and saw Adam and thought that he was going to interfere again so called him over to see what he was up to.

"Hey Adam we were just talking about you."

"Oh yea? I didn't know I was that popular."

"Well you always seem to do half the sheriffs jobs for him." Daniel said his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Worked on any good mysteries lately?"

"Oh one or two little one's that I could get my teeth stuck into." Adam said trying to get a rise out of him.

Daniel looked squarely at Adam and tried to figure out exactly what he meant. He could swear that he had a glint in his eye's that he knew everything that he had planned. Daniel sat back and thought for a moment then grinned and said to himself that he would use that to his advantage. Adam Cartwright didn't know it but he would be the major player in his plan's.

"So what are you doing here big brother?" Joe asked.

"Well actually Joe I'm waiting in town until the stage arrives. Hoss is coming in this afternoon." Adam told his brother.

"I thought he wasn't coming home until tomorrow." Joe said surprised.

"I was just over at the telegraph office and got a wire that said he had finished up earlier than expected. He's coming in on this afternoon's stage."

"Well let's go and meet him Dan I'll see you Saturday if not before." Joe said standing up with Adam.

"Yeah see ya later Joe Boy." Daniel said a strange tone in his voice.

Adam and Joe walked out of the saloon and went over to wait for Hoss. Joe knew Daniel was goading Adam, of course not knowing why he could only assume it was for information on how much he knew about the conversation in the lane. And if that was the case then he's better keep a watch out for Adam for Dan had a nasty look on his face when he looked at his brother. And even though he talked the same his look's and personality seemed different, somehow cold. If he was doing something illegal then Joe hoped he could handle it. He also knew Hoss wasn't the reason his brother came into town since he only found out about him when he went to the telegraph office. But that conversation could wait for later.

"So what did you think of the conversation we just had?" Adam asked turning to look at his brother.

"Don't know, but I do know one thing he was certainly trying to pump you for something." Joe said.

"Yes I know." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Adam let me find out what's going on. The way he was looking at you if he has changed you could find yourself in trouble." Joe said looking concerned.

"Maybe but I can look after myself, and if there is someone in trouble I'd like to find out."

"Look Adam he's my friend, I said I'll handle the situation." Joe said becoming irritated.

Adam noticed Joe's irritation and sighed. "Ok Joe don't crow so much you can handle it just be careful."

Just then the stage rounded the corner and stopped in front of the boy's. Hoss jumped out and went over and greeted both his brothers.

"Adam, Joe how you boy's doing." Hoss grinned looking at them.

"It's about time you got back now I can give all the work back to you." Joe said grinning back.

"Don't listen to him, all your work he piled on me." Adam said laughing.

All three laughed and grabbed Hoss's luggage and put it onto Adam's horse and Adam told Hoss to take his horse back home he had things to do in town, and to bring back his horse when he dropped off his luggage. Joe looked over at Adam and wondered what he was up to. Hoss not knowing what was going on dragged Joe to his horse and as Joe got on his horse he looked back and watched Adam walk back into the saloon and hoped he didn't get himself into trouble. As they rode home Hoss turned to Joe and said, "Hey Joe I saw your buddy in San Francisco and he mentioned something about your selling that piece of land you own down along Eagle Rock. Is it true?"

"What buddy and when did you talk to him?" He asked suspiciously.

"About two day's ago when I was eating in a restaurant. It was Kevin you know Kevin the one you went into buying that stallion with." Hoss said looking at Joe.

"Yes Hoss I know who Kevin is, but what I want to know is what was he talking about selling that land. You know I wouldn't sell part of the Ponderosa he must of been talking about some other piece." Joe said looking confused.

"No he specifically said that Daniel told him that you would sell to him."

"Daniel told him? Well I can assure you that I never said anything of the kind." Joe said having everything start to fall in place.

"All I know is what he said so what is going on?" Hoss said looking confused.

"I don't know everything but let's get back to the ranch and drop your stuff off, then you better hurry up and get back to town and bring Adam back we've got some talking to do." Joe said kicking his horse into a full gallop.

"So your saying you didn't see him with anyone all morning?" Adam asked the barman.

"Like I said Adam he wasn't seen with anybody well except a man about ten this morning." Tom said.

"A man what man? You just got through telling me he wasn't with anyone." Adam sighed.

"Well he wasn't except for the man sitting over there at the table about ten this morning." Tom said.

Adam was becoming irritated and Tom could see it so Adam tried to calm himself. "Look Tom I don't mean to be angry but can you tell me about Daniel and that man."

"Ok he was sitting over there at the table with this man and they was laughing and clowning around for awhile and they got up and left together." Tom said searching his memory.

"Did you over hear any of the conversation." Adam asked.

"Only a little when they ordered drinks." He said nodding.

"Well could you please enlighten me as to what was said." Adam said sarcastically.

"What was that you said Adam? Tom asked with a dumb look on his face.

Adam sighed controlling his frustration with the slow barman. "Sorry I meant what did they say?"

"Look Adam don't get on your high horse all I heard them say was that they were going to meet two men about a job that Daniel wanted done." Tom said feeling proud with himself for remembering.

"And that was all you heard?"

"I promise Adam that was all I heard." He said solemnly.

"Ok Tom well thanks for the information and do me one favour, don't mention any of the conversation that we've just had ok." Adam asked Tom nicely.

"Don't you worry none Adam I'll be as silent as a mouse." He told him like it was a government secret.

Adam nodded to him finished off his beer then headed out the door. He stood outside the saloon feeling guilty about the way he had treated Tom it wasn't his fault that he was a bit slow. But this sounded like it was becoming serious and the quicker he found out what was going on the better it was for those involved. Adam looked up and saw Hoss riding in with his horse so started across the street when all of a sudden a wagon suddenly got out of control behind him and came hurtling towards him. He heard Hoss yell out his name just before he dove off to the side as the wagon came screaming past. Adam rolled to a stop hitting his head on the ground just as Hoss came running over to see if his brother was hurt. He staggered up onto his feet as Hoss reached him and wondered just what in the blazes had happened.

"Adam are you alright?" Hoss asked his brother grabbing him to support him.

"Yeah Hoss I'm alright what just happened?" Adam asked looking around.

"A team of horses went wild for some reason and just about killed ya." Hoss explained still looking worried.

"Did you see anyone near the horses?" Adam asked holding his head in his hands.

"Not that I could see. Adam are you sure your alright?" He asked trying to check his head.

"Yeah I'm fine but I've got to find out who spooked those horses."

"Adam I told you there was no-one there it was just an accident." Hoss said looking confused.

"Well I don't know about that but let's go home I've got to talk to Pa." He told his brother.

Hoss helped Adam onto his horse then got on his and set off home. On the way home Hoss tried to figure out what was going on. First Joe with his friend and now this incident with Adam. The only thing he did know for sure was that if someone didn't give him some answers soon he was going to bust some heads. As they rounded the corner they spotted Joe brushing down his horse, and as Hoss helped Adam down from his horse Joe walked over and asked what had happened so Hoss explained. When they went inside they tended to Adam's head then sat down to discuss what had transpired so far, at the same time bringing Hoss up to date with everything that had happened.

"So what do you make of this so far Pa?" Hoss asked his father.

"Well from what both Adam and Joe have told me it seems as if Daniel is in deed into something illegal not with standing trying to kill Adam." Ben said looking at his boy's.

Joe turned sharply towards his father. "Oh come on Pa what happened to Adam was just an accident like Hoss said. Whatever he might be up to I can't believe that he would kill anyone let alone one of my brother's."

"Look it's no use arguing over it we just need to find more evidence to support our theories", Ben said sternly worried about what his sons had got themselves into.

Everyone settled down for dinner and when that was finished Ben said he had to go and tend his horse because his right front leg was playing up. Adam said he would look after his horse for him as he had to go into the barn to do some chores he hadn't finished earlier. Joe looked up from the table and said he would help Adam and asked Hoss if he wanted to help. Hoss and said that he was tired and was going to bed. Both Ben and Hoss went up to their room's and Adam and Joe went out to the barn. Before they got there Joe turned to Adam and said, "Adam I won't have you talking about Daniel like a common criminal." Joe said angrily.

"Look Joe whether it was Dan or not those runaways were spooked on purpose." He said still feeling his head.

By the time they got to the barn Joe had thought it over and realised Adam could of been killed and if those horses were spooked and Dan was responsible then he had to find out so turned to Adam and said, "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat Adam, but its hard for me to think of Dan as a murderer."

"It's alright Joe we'll find out who's behind this together ok?" Adam said putting his arm around his brother.

Joe grinned at his him and clapped him on the back and they both walked into the barn. They went over to their father's horse and checked his leg. Joe said he'd start on Buck while Adam finished up his chores. Adam went into the back stall and started his chores while Joe rubbed his father's horses leg. He looked around for a bucket for he wanted it to wash down the leg before he put ligament on it but he couldn't see one.

"Hey Adam can you pass me the bucket I need it for Pa's horse." Joe yelled out.

Joe waited and when Adam didn't come with the bucket Joe yelled out again but there was still no answer. Joe got irritated and got up to see why his brother wasn't answering. He walked into the stall about to ask him if he was deaf when he saw a sight that stopped him dead. There was Adam laying sprawled out cold on the floor. As he rushed over to him and bent down to check on him, he suddenly felt someone behind him so swung around to see who it was but was to late and felt a pain in his head as he slumped to the floor. Not quite out to it Joe looked up to see who it was and was shocked to see the face of Daniel smiling at him before he lost consciousness. And out of the barn you could hear a deadly laugh that would chill you.

The sun shone warmly in through the window as Ben lay there soaking it up. He looked at his watch and sighed, just once he would like to sleep in but he knew he couldn't so got up got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Hoss was already there digging into what seemed like a meal for three men. Ben sat down and smiled for there was one thing you couldn't say, and that was Hoss didn't have a good appetite. As he started his breakfast he looked over at the two empty seats that usually saw Adam and Joe there and wondered why they weren't down yet. Maybe he wasn't surprised with Joseph but Adam was always down early.

"So where are those two brother's of yours?" Ben asked looking at his son.

"Not down yet Pa." He answered putting another forkful into his mouth.

"Well I can see that do you know why?" Ben asked rolling his eye's.

"Oh sorry Pa nope don't know." Hoss said still filling his face.

Becoming frustrated with him Ben stopped the hand that was going to his mouth. "Well would you mind going and seeing where they are."

"Oh leave them be Pa they probably worked late last night. And besides I'm here now to do the real work." Hoss said giving his father a cheeky grin.

"Well believe me boy since your the real worker around here you can bet that you'll be getting the real work. So hurry up and when your finished go upstairs and get those two down, anybody would think that this was a hotel or something", Ben grumbled.

Ben walked out to the barn to see how the boys had gone with his horse. He walked over to his horse and bent down to check his leg and found the ligament bottle still lying on the floor. He looked at his horses leg and found that it had not been attended to . Something wasn't right, if the boys said they would attend his horse he knew they would so something must be up. Ben walked back into the house just as Hoss was coming down the stairs.

"Are the boys up yet?" Ben asked worriedly.

"No Pa there not in their rooms they haven't even slept in their bed's." He said confused.

"Go outside Hoss and check everywhere, I'll check around the house", Ben said getting more concerned by the minute.

Hoss nodded before asking. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure but I think it's got something to do with this trouble with Daniel."

Ten minutes later there was still no sign of Adam or Joe so Ben and Hoss went into town and saw the Sheriff and told him what they knew.

"So you think the boys disappearance has something to do with this Daniel?" Roy asked them.

"It's the only thing we can think of why else would they be gone Roy think about it." Ben said becoming agitated.

"Now Ben calm down we will find out what happened to them." He said trying to calm him down.

"I am calm but how do you expect me to act. My two son's are missing and I have no idea where they are or who's got them." Ben shouted.

"Pa I think Roy's right unless we sit calmly and discuss it we won't get anywhere." Hoss said trying to help.

"I am calm I told you look I'm just worried that's all, sorry Roy." Ben said as he stopped pacing and sat down.

Roy patted his friends shoulder and smiled at him. "That's alright Ben, but first thing we should do is find this Daniel and ask him some question's."

"No Roy if you go talking to him he might do something drastic." Ben said jumping up.

"Well what do you want me to do Ben we have to do something they could be anywhere by now." Roy said becoming frustrated with his friend.

"Let me talk to him, I might be able to get what ever he's doing out of him, I've got to try."

"I don't like this Ben you could get both you and your son's killed." He said looking straight at him.

"Roy I think Pa's right he's known us for ages so we might be able to stop whatever he's planning"." Hoss said standing by his father.

"Alright alright you Cartwrights are sure stubborn, but I'll be watching and if I think your endangering you or your boy's I'll step in, now I mean it Ben so just watch yourself you hear me." Roy said not liking it but going along with it because Ben just might pull it off. Ben thanked him and he and Hoss walked out the door as Roy was praying nothing would go wrong.

Oh boy he sure had a whopping headache, must of been some wild party in town last night, pity he couldn't remember it. As Joe lifted his head and squinted his eye's he saw what looked like a cabin of some sort. He sat up gingerly and looked around but couldn't for the life of him figure out what in tarnashin he was doing there. Sure he recognised the cabin it was the old cabin up on Eagle Rock. Getting up slowly he walked over to the bedroom window and looked out but couldn't remember anything about a party, now normally you would at least remember going to a party but all he had was blankness. As he walked over to the door he could feel some thing nagging in the back of his mind something not quite right. As Joe tried the door he found it wouldn't budge so he tried to yank it harder but it still wouldn't move. The uneasy feeling started to get stronger so Joe went for his gun but found it gone so started to get angry and pounded on the door yelling to be let out. He heard footsteps coming towards the door so stepped behind it ready to jump anyone who came through. The door handle started turning so Joe got ready but when the door opened no-one came through so he decided to try another tact.

"Who's out there and what do you want?"

"What's the matter Joe boy afraid." A voice said from behind the door that made Joe look up and drop his jaw.

"Is that you Dan?" Joe asked knowing in his gut it was.

"Of course it is Joe who else would have my voice silly ." Dan said snickering.

"What the hell is going on Dan and why was the door locked?" Joe said not moving from behind the door.

"Well if you come out from behind the door your hiding behind like a scared rabbit I'll tell you. Don't you trust your best friend?" Dan said in a sneering tone.

For the first time in his life Joe didn't trust his friend. "No Dan you come into the room and we'll talk."

"Oh Joey I'm broken hearted you don't trust me anymore. But to show my faith in you I'll come in first."

Joe got ready for anything for even though he was his friend he definitely didn't sound like him. As he watched Dan came into sight and walked over to the bed and sat down and waited for Joe to speak with a smile on his face. Joe just stood there staring at his friend for even though he had known him for practically all his life, what sat in front of him now looked like a complete stranger. He knew one thing he'd have to watch his step in anything he said.

"What's wrong Joe run out of question's before you even start?"

"What are you doing Dan, what's this all about?" Joe asked trying to understand.

"You don't expect to get all the answers now do you. By the way how's your head, I didn't mean to hit you so hard but I had to make sure you were out to it." Dan said talking as if this were an everyday conversation.

All of a sudden it came back to him in one big rush including the memory of seeing Adam lying out cold on the floor. An anger started to build up in him because no matter what reason there was there was no excuse for the way he and Adam had been treated. Joe suddenly looked around the room but he could see no sign of his brother.

"Watcha looking for lost a brother or something. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice he wasn't here." Dan said smiling.

"What have you done with him and why the attack? Did he find out something about you or what your planning." Joe asked coldly.

Dan suddenly lost his smile and became deadly serious. "In time Joey in time but before I tell all I want you to come with me just so we don't mistake how serious I am."

Joe could see that he was serious so he didn't argue and followed him out of the bedroom and into the lounge room. What he saw made his blood run cold for over in the corner there was Adam bound to a chair gagged and unconscious. He gave Dan a evil look and went to go over to Adam to see how he was when two thugs grabbed him and stopped him from going over.

"Let me go! I want to see if he's alright."

"Slow down Joe Boy he's alright just banged up a bit, but him staying alright is up to you." Dan said.

"What do you mean it's up to me?" He asked trying to get a good look at his brother.

"We'll get to his part later. But I'd better start at the start so you won't make any mistakes about what's going on." Dan said looking pleased with himself.

Joe stopped struggling and sat down to listen to what he had to say. If he had any chance at all of getting both Adam and himself out alive he had better get the whole explanation. He just hoped he could figure a way out after hearing the whole story.

"So Tom can you tell me what this man that Daniel was speaking to looked like?" Ben asked.

"Well Mr Cartwright he was kinda tall with black hair and real rough looking." Tom said concentrating.

"Can you remember any thing else or any distinguishing marks on him?" Hoss asked him.

"Not that I know of Mr Cartwright. Why all these questions Mr Cartwright has something happened?"

"Yes Tom something has happened but I'll tell you about it later. We've got to go now see you later."

Ben and Hoss walked out the saloon and went to there horses intending on going home to work out what they had.

"That's great Pa, that could describe a hundred men in this town." Hoss said becoming frustrated.

"I know Hoss but don't worry we'll come up with something we have too." Ben said confidently.

Just as they were about to ride out Ben spotted Daniel riding up stop off at the telegraph office and go in. He had to get off his horse and grab Hoss before he got his hands on him and broke him in two. They stood there and waited for Dan to come out and when he did Ben told Hoss to ride off home, because in the mood he was in he'd only upset Ben's plan. Hoss reluctantly got on his horse and rode off home. Ben knew how Hoss felt all he wanted to do was tear the answers out of Dan, but he had to think with a level head or he may as well give up on the whole thing. Dan was headed for the saloon so Ben walked over to intercept.

"Hello Dan how are you I haven't seen you for ages." Ben said trying to sound normal.

"Oh hello Mr Cartwright." Dan said to shocked to say anything else, not expecting to see him so soon.

"Since we haven't seen you for awhile how about coming into the bar for a drink so we can catch up." Ben said grabbing his arm before he had a chance to protest.

The both of them sat down at the table and Ben ordered them drinks. "So what's been happening in your life?"

"Oh nothing much just the same old thing's." Dan said.

"And what would be old thing's?" Ben asked sipping his beer.

"Oh you know boring every day stuff." He said becoming agitated.

"Have you seen any of the boys lately. I'm sure they'd like to see you especially Little Joe." Ben said watching Dan's face to see for a reaction.

"No no I haven't seen any of them for awhile. How are they?" Dan said with a smile.

"Oh there fine Adam and Joe have gone off for a couple of day's to do what they always do." Ben said giving nothing away.

"Well if I see them on my travels I'll be sure to say hello. Well I must be off now got to see a couple of friends about a business deal."

"Really you in business? I didn't know you had enough money to go into business." Ben said becoming interested.

Dan gave Ben a smile he didn't like at all. "Let's just say there selling me a piece of land cheap."

"Well I hope it turns out alright for you I'll see you later." Ben said feeling this was something important.

"Oh rest assured the incentive I've given the owner of the property he'll hand it over to me without question." Dan said grinning.

Ben watched Dan walk out the saloon making himself sit there and not go running after him and strangle the answers out of him. Thinking over what Dan had said Ben assumed Joe was the owner of the said property or Adam for that matter. They both owned property for investment purposes, but which one would own one that would push Dan this far. Ben thought his best option now was to go home and look up all the boys deeds and see if he couldn't find a clue in them.

Joe sat on the edge of the bed thinking of what Dan had told him about his plan's. After being able to untie Adam and take him into the bedroom with him before they locked the door. Adam was still out cold and Joe decided that Adam must of been drugged for even though he was hit hard he wouldn't be out this long. He had checked his brother out and gratefully found the knock on the head was the only thing wrong with him at the moment. Joe went back to thinking about what Dan had told him and couldn't understand why he wanted the piece of land up on Eagle Rock so badly he would do this to his best friend and his brother. And why bring Adam into this? He had nothing to do with his land unless he knew that Adam had over heard his plans, and if that were the case then Adam was in serious trouble. Who was he kidding both of them were in trouble. Joe went to look out the window and saw one of the thugs that had held him before. As he turned around he saw Adam starting to stir and quickly went over to him.

"Adam are you alright?"

"Ooh Joe what happened where are we?" Adam groaned out as he sat up and put his hands to his head.

"It's a long story Adam I'll explain everything to you soon." Joe said steadying him.

"The last thing I remember is going into the stall to finish off the chores I didn't get around to earlier." He said starting to wake up a little more.

"Dan knocked both you and me out and brought us here to the cabin on Eagle Rock."

"Well at least our suspicions are confirmed I'm sorry I dragged you into this Joe. He must of found out that I had overheard his conversation." Adam said looking around the room.

"Sorry to deflate your ego big brother but it was me he wanted and it was me he was discussing when you over heard him in the lane." Joe said wryly.

"What in the heck for is this any way to treat your best friend."

"He want's my land on Eagle Rock and don't ask me why because he hasn't seen fit to tell me yet." Joe told him

"Is he out there maybe I can talk to him and find out exactly what he really want's." Adam said starting to get up, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he slumped back down onto the bad.

"Hey take it easy big brother give yourself time for the drug to wear off. Besides I've already tried to but it's no use, and anyway what do you mean what he really want's?"

"Remember when I told you not to buy this land from the old man because it was no good and because of that you bought it." Adam said looking at Joe.

"Yeah I remember but as I told you I only bought it to help him out."

"Now you've checked it out and found it was worthless?" Adam asked his brother.

"Yeah I found out so what do's that have to do with anything?" He asked getting confused.

"Let me finish Joe. Now if the land is worthless and there is no conceivable use for it then why is Dan going to so much trouble to get the land." Adam asked Joe trying to make him see.

Adam could see Joe was finally seeing what he was trying to tell him. "Then for some reason Dan himself thinks the land is valuable and if he does then where did he get the information."

"Exactly now all we have to do is find out why he thinks this land is so rich and who gave him this information." He said getting up slowly and looking around.

"What puzzles me is that why bring you along he could of easily grabbed me without you." Joe said getting up and helping Adam.

"I don't know maybe he need's me to get to you." He said shrugging his shoulder's.

"Anyway in case that knock on the head was harder than I thought you seem to have forgotten that where the one's trapped in here not Dan." Joe said wryly.

"There's a way out of here we just have to find it."

Just as Adam said that the door opened and the two thugs Joe had seen earlier came into the room and at gunpoint told them to go into the lounge room. Both brothers could see that it wasn't the time to try anything so moved out into the lounge room. As they got in there they saw Dan standing beside the door and in his hand he held a whip. When they sat down Dan walked up to them and put a piece of paper in front of Joe.

"Ok Joe what your going to do is sign this bit of paper stating that you sign the piece of land on Eagle Rock over to me." Dan said smiling at him.

"Your not serious you think that I'd really sign it over to you." Joe said laughing.

"Yes I think you will when you've heard my complete plan. Now I'll give you one more chance sign it or regret it." Dan said coldly.

"I don't think so Dan."

"Well what I should of said was that if you don't sign it Adam would be the one to regret it." Dan said grinning.

And with that the two thugs grabbed a struggling Adam and dragged him outside and tied him to a post. When Dan told Joe to go outside at gunpoint he couldn't believe they had tied Adam up like that. Joe tried to rush over to him to help but the two thugs dragged him back. Standing there feeling helpless Joe could only speculate on what Dan had in mind.

"You see Joe Boy I could do all I want to you and I know you wouldn't give in. But if I punish dear older brother Adam here every time you disagreed with me I might find that it wouldn't take long for you to give me what I want." Dan said grinning happily.

Joe started struggling with the thugs holding him when he saw the whip in Dans had and realised what was about to happen. "My God Dan have you gone insane what is so damn important about Eagle Rock that you would do something like this?"

"As if you didn't know now I must say I'm disappointed in you Joe Boy your still trying to trick me. Well I'll give you a demonstration on what happens when best pals try to trick me." Dan said coldly.

And with that he nodded to one of the thugs who walked up to Adam and ripped the back of his shirt open. Joe screamed out no and Adam guessed at what was about to happen, especially since he didn't think they ripped the back of his shirt to admire it. He could hear Joe in the back ground struggling and braced himself for the first strike and when it came Adam wished that he was still knocked out with that drug.

"I've looked through all the deed's you gave me Pa but I can't see anything that sticks out." Hoss told his father slamming the papers down.

"Keep trying Hoss it's got to be in there somewhere."

"I just don't know why you didn't follow him when he left." Hoss said a little irritated.

"Look son I'm just as worried as you but if I had of followed him he might of had men staked out anywhere and it might of gotten your brother's into more trouble."

"Oh I know Pa but it's so dang frustrating not being able to do anything." Hoss said slumping into the chair.

"I know son but you are doing something by looking into the papers, there's a clue in here somewhere we've just got to find it."

As Ben looked through the papers he couldn't help feeling helpless himself. It wasn't but six months ago that they had big trouble with Tara and that Adamson fella, knowing what Adam went through because of him he worried that Adam wasn't going through the same thing again. And as for Little Joe he worried that his temper would get him and his brother killed if Dan was as crazy as he thought he was. With the ordeal that his family went through last time especially Adam it wasn't fair that it was happening all over again. With an angry thrust Ben slammed down the papers and told Hoss to get the horses ready they were going back into town. When they got to town they walked back into the saloon and Ben heard a commotion over in the corner so walked over to see what it was. When he looked through the crowd he saw old man Sam standing on a chair spouting something about being cheated out of his land and gold. Not wanting to hear anyone's problems he sat down at the table with Hoss and tried to block out there voices. As he sat there the voice continued to annoy him until he heard something that made him look up.

"And when I wanted to buy it back he wouldn't give it back. He knew there was gold on it when he tricked me into selling it. He's already got the money he want's but that Cartwright boy want's all he can get, he cheated me he did." Old man Sam yelled.

"Excuse me Sam could I have a talk with you please?" Ben asked coming over.

"Oh Mr Cartwright come to shut me up about the truth about your son." He said drunkenly.

" No Sam I just want to talk come over here and I'll buy you a drink."

"Well if your offering but don't try to trick me like that young swindler of your's." San said suspiciously.

"No Sam I just want to talk."

"Ok Mr Cartwright I'll have a whisky." Sam said sitting down smiling.

"What were you saying about Little Joe cheating you. I assume it was Little Joe you were talking about?" Ben said handing Sam a drink.

"Only what's true he tricked me into selling my piece of land cheap because he knew there was gold in that rock." Sam said starting to yell.

"Well Sam I don't remember him telling me about that one. What piece of land did you say it was?"

"You know your just like him playing with me swindler just like your son." He said swallowing down his whiskey in one mouthful.

"Your right Sam but I got to tell you it was you who swindled my son out of his money cause there aint no gold out there. You sold him a dud." Ben said looking affronted.

"Cartwright your a liar. Eagle Rock is plentiful you just don't like to admit it being afraid you'll be found out. Don't need to sit hear and listen to lies." Sam said and flounced up and staggered out of the saloon.

Ben turned to Hoss excitedly. "That must be it Dan had over heard old Sam mouthing about gold being there and decided to cash in for himself."

"But Pa he's supposed to be Joe's best friend how could he do this?" Hoss asked his father.

Ben stood up and grabbed his hat ready to sprint out the door. "I don't know but where going to find out. That must be where he's hiding them, let's go."

Adam felt the pain slice through his back like a knife as he tried to shift his position and let out a groan. Joe's hand came down and stopped him from getting up. Joe told him to lay as he was cause he was still trying to fix him wound. Adam could feel the blood trickling down his back and realised he must of passed out through the pain. He didn't know how many times they had whipped him but he knew one thing, if he ever got hold of that whip Daniel was going to wish it was a gun instead. Joe rubbed across one of his wounds the wrong way which made Adam jump up in pain.

"Sorry Adam I'll try to be more careful." Joe said sounding upset.

"How many lashes did he give me?" Adam groaned out gritting his teeth through the pain.

"About ten lashes all around your back. Oh jeez Adam it's a mess I cant' fix it with what he gave me." He groaned out.

"It's alright Joe just fix them the best you can." He said feeling every stroke of his brother's hand.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess Adam. I talk about the friends you pick but I can't remember any of your's trying to kill me." Joe said remorseful.

"It's alright Joe it was my fault. If I hadn't stuck my nose in your affairs then Dan would only have kidnapped you and tortured you." Adam said jokingly trying to make Joe feel better.

"Well thanks a lot brother." Joe said smiling at his brothers attempt to make him feel better.

"Joe why does he want this bit of land so badly?"

"I don't know Adam but I do know he's ready to kill for it. And you know the funny thing about all this when he finished with you he didn't even show me the piece of paper again just threw me in hear with you." Joe said confused.

"I think he enjoys inflicting pain on others." Adam said finding it hard to control the pain.

All of a sudden the door opened and the two thugs walked in carrying there guns and ordered them to go out into the lounge room. Joe tried to tell them that Adam couldn't move when he saw his brother try to move but fail, but the men just walked over and grabbed an arm each and hauled Adam up and dragged him out into the other room. They laid Adam on the floor and held him there looking up when Daniel walked in.

"Ah here we are Joe Boy, follow me." Dan said and led him back into the room and closed the door. He looked up at Joe and gave him a big grin which made Joe want to go over to him and swipe if off.

"I wouldn't try it you wouldn't get two inches. Now enough of this I want to know if your ready to sign the agreement yet." Daniel asked happily.

"You know I was ready before you ripped Adam's back apart." Joe said angrily.

Dan smiled at him. "Oh do cut the dramatics Joey I just wanted you to stew for awhile and just think over the consequences if you failed to make me happy." Daniel said without feeling.

"Why are you doing this Dan help me to understand. I don't mean the land or even what you did to Adam, what I'm talking about is where best friends how can you be so cold about it. Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

"Best friends? Don't make me laugh you were never my best friend you used me just like the others rich scum. You never cared but I went along with it just picking up crumbs anytime I could all the time hating you more and more as time went on. Well my time has come to pay you back for all the kindness you showed me, so with Eagle Rock and the gold that's in it I think that should be enough payment." Dan said coldly.

"What gold are you talking about, there's no gold up here." Joe said surprised.

"Don't lie to me Joe see your even trying to take it away from me now. Well we'll just have to teach you a lesson." He said angrily.

Dan told Joe to go out to his brother and pushed him towards the door and when he got out there they were still holding Adam down on the ground. He turned around to Dan to get him to let his brother up but the look on his face stopped him cold. He couldn't believe this was the same person he called best friend.

"Now Joe Boy sit down and sign the paper or do I have to show you how we again treat bad boys." Dan said menacingly.

And with that he walked over to the cupboard and took out a hand full of salt, walked straight over to where Adam was lying and held the salt over his wounds.

"Stop it Dan! I said I would sign the paper if you put that salt down. But if you put it into his wounds I swear I'll kill you." Joe swore at him.

"Just sign the papers this is becoming boring." He said coldly.

Joe looked down and signed Eagle Rock over to Dan. Then looked up suddenly when he heard Adam scream out to see Dan rubbing the salt into his wounds with a big grin on his face. Joe didn't think just jumped up and flew at Dan when a shot rang out and everybody stopped cold.

"Where getting close so be careful Hoss." Ben said as he spotted the cabin. "We'll surround the cabin then in from there."

"Pa how do we know there up there." Hoss asked his father.

"Because that's the only place he'd hide them."

Just as they got up close and were about to go in they heard a shot ring out and dashed up to the cabin as quickly as possible. Ben jumped off his horse and with Hoss they bolted through the door and suspected gun play but were surprised to find only his two son's in there. He saw Joe bending over Adam pouring water on his back and wondering why until he walked up and saw the condition his back was in.

"My God Joe what happened?" Ben asked in horror.

"They whipped him Pa they whipped him because of me." Joe said angrily.

"But why? Why do this to a human being?" Ben said not understanding any of it.

"I'll explain later first we've got to get Adam to a doctor. I'm going to go after him Pa", Joe said losing control.

"Hoss go with him and help." Ben said worriedly watching Joe take off out the back door.

"Right Pa." Hoss said chasing off after him.

"Adam can you hear me.?" Ben asked looking at his face.

"Yeah Pa I can hear you I'm alright." He groaned out.

"No your not alright can you make it to the horse", Ben asked his son.

"Yeah I think so." Adam said struggling to get up.

Ben helped Adam up and to his horse then helped him on it. Got on his own then rode out to take him to the doctors looking over his shoulder hoping that Joe and Hoss were alright.

Hoss and Joe spotted Dan and his men climbing up Eagle Rock. Thinking it was stupid to climb up there as there was no-where to go the boys aimed their rifles and told them to stop. Both thugs turned and fired at the same time Hoss and Joe fired, both thugs went down in one deadly thump. When they reached them Hoss stayed with the bodies while Joe went on to catch Dan. While climbing up Dan lost his gun so when Joe reached him near the top Dan just stood there with a defiant look on his face.

"So Joe Boy what do we do now?" He said grinning.

Joe didn't know whether to feel sad for him or shoot him out of pure revenge for what he did to his brother. "Where going down and I'm taking you to the Sheriff ."

"You always thought you were better than me didn't you Joe Boy." Dan said sarcastically.

"No I don't Dan. I don't understand why you did what you did we were best friends." J said a tight knot growing in his gut.

"Because that's the way I am Joe, but there's one thing I'm certain of and that's I'm not going back to the Sheriff with you." He said smiling sadly.

And as he said that Dan took a big leap and sailed right over the side of the cliff. Joe ran up to where he jumped and looked over the side but bought his head back quickly because he couldn't stand to see his broken body at the bottom. He climbed down and met Hoss at the bottom with the two dead men. Joe walked over to where Dan's broken body lay and just stood there looking at him trying to understand why all this happened. Then he picked up Dan's crumbled body and took it back to where Hoss was.

Hoss felt immense sorry for his brother. "I'm sorry Joe him being your best friend and all."

"He turned out not to be my best friend Hoss. I never truly knew him like I thought I did." Joe said looking away.

They packed the bodies on the horses and headed back in to town. Hoss took the bodies to the Sheriff and Joe went to Doc Martins to see how Adam was doing.

"Pa how's he doing?" He asked rushing in.

"Doc's still in there with him, how are you?"

"Disheartened, confused, angry. I just don't know anything anymore." Joe said closing his eye's.

"Son when someone has that much hate in him and it stays there festering all those years there is nothing you can do." Ben told him not liking the pallor of his skin.

Joe looked at his father with bewildered eyes. "I never knew I never felt how he was feeling. Maybe I did treat him like that but didn't know it."

"Joe since you two were kids you gave him nothing but friendship, loyalty and a place to call home whenever he wanted it. It's not your fault that he took all that the wrong way and decided to live by hate instead of friendship." Ben argued.

"But Pa if I couldn't guess how wrong I was with him after so many years how do I know if any of my friendships are good. How do I know their not all out to get what they can get out of a spoiled rich boy." He said bitterly.

"Joe I don't think your giving your other friends enough credit. Don't insult them by putting them in the same class as Dan." Ben said firmly.

"I know Pa it's just going to take me a while to get over this one. I just hope Adam can forgive me for what happened to him."

"There is nothing to forgive and I know Adam will say the same thing." Ben told his son seriously hoping he believed him.

"What's taking Doc so long?" Joe asked worriedly.

"The lashes were spread pretty much all over his back, it's probably going to take a while to bandage them all." Ben told his son.

Hoss walked in at that moment and told his father that Roy was seeing to everything and sat down with the rest of the family to wait for Adam. Half and hour later the surgery door opened and Doc and Adam walked out. Doc told Ben that his back was pretty serious but with the bandages and the ointment plus a lot of rest and care it should start to get better in no time. The family thanked him then set off home taking it easy for Adam.

About three weeks later Joe was sitting out on the porch having a break when he heard footsteps come up behind him then sit in the chair next to him. Joe looked around to see Adam sitting next to him with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Still hurting a bit?" Joe asked his brother.

"Just a bit but it's almost healed so you can get that look off your face right now, it's getting to be a bad habit." Adam growled at his brother.

"Oh I know it wasn't my fault Adam but it doesn't stop me thinking that when Dan fell off that ledge did I really try to save him after what he's dome to you." Joe said looking unhappy.

Turning to face his brother Adam wished he could get that look off his brothers face that showed guilt. "Look Joe none of us can know what we would do or how we'd react in any given situation especially a situation as volatile as that was. He was your best friend and I believe in my heart that you tried to save him in every way possible, but sometime's you have to let go and let them destroy them self's . If you remember I was in the same situation as you remember Ross Market. Now we had known each other for fifteen years, and I tried to help him in all ways but in the end it was me who had to kill him to stop the madness. Don't you think I felt responsible for Delphine's death? Maybe if I had tried harder to help I could of saved her life?" Adam told Joe remembering back painfully for it still hurt.

"Adam that was different Ross had a madness in his mind that couldn't be healed you had no other choice but to kill him. And as for Delphine you did everything you could for her except guard her twenty four hours a day. He broke in and killed her there was nothing you could of dome. But don't you see Dan wasn't mad he was just greedy and he let that greed get the better of him."

"I know it wasn't my fault Joe but like you it took me a while to come to that realisation. Just like you I felt guilty and like me you will come to realise there was nothing you could of done. And Joe your wrong when you said he wasn't mad, for him to do what he did do you really think he was sane?" Adam asked trying to get through to him.

"I guess your right Adam but just give me a bit of time."

"Well at least your finally admitting that I'm always right." Adam said mockingly.

"Now wait a minute I said no such thing. If you didn't stick your nose into my affairs you wouldn't you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble." Joe said rising to the bait again.

"If you handled your affairs properly I wouldn't have to stick my nose in as you say and get you out of trouble." Adam argued with his brother.

"If I didn't handle my affairs properly why you." Joe said angrily then stopped for when he looked at Adam's face he could see that he was having a hard time keeping his laughter in check. Joe started to grin back at him then started to laugh out right. Adam started to laugh then and it was a good couple of minutes before they started to settle down. Ben and Hoss came out to see what all the laughter was about and caught both boys grinning at one another.

"What's so funny the barn fall down or something?" Ben asked smiling.

"No Pa Adam was just sticking his nose in my business again." Joe said still chuckling.

"Well this is better than the usual fights that's for dang sure." Hoss said finding both his brothers weird.

Adam looked back at Joe and kept smiling. "I agree totally Hoss."

"Ah but don't expect it to be like this all the time. I wouldn't want it to get boring around here." Joe said still grinning at his brother.

"Well with three bull headed son's I doubt it would ever get dull around here. But if all this fun and joking is finished there is still a ranch to run, so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to see the three of you back earning your wages." Ben said feeling good for the first time in days.

Joe helped Adam up then the three brothers set off to do their chores. Ben watched Joe carefully put his arm around Adam's shoulder and smiled. It was a hard lesson for Joe to learn but this experience with Dan had finally made him grow up a bit more. He then smiled to himself wryly for if he thought that would stop the fighting between his oldest and youngest he should get his own head examined. Ben laughed to himself as he walked inside thinking what a beautiful day it was.

THE END

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and i would love to get some reviews :-) Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
